


Nails

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: Boy Meets Girl Collection [10]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke checks in on his wife and crying child, to see if Kaname needs any help with their newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

Sousuke leaned his head back, setting his magazine down in his lap as he listened to the sound of his son's cries from down the hall. Kaname was with the infant, there was no need for him to respond, but as he thought about it, it seemed he had been crying for a long time. Wondering if his wife needed help, he set aside his reading material and rose to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head as he walked to the other end of the house, opening up the door to the nursery.

What he saw had him immediately concerned. Kaname sat in the rocking chair, tears streaming down her face as she hugged the wailing child close to her chest. Rushing over to the pair, he settled one hand on his son's back, one on his wife's shoulder, "Kaname? Kaname, what's wrong?" Sniffling, she gingerly held a tiny hand and showed it to him. There were blood spots under the boy's fingernails, and that seemed to be the cause of both of their tears. "What happened?"

"I was clipping his nails," she kissed the child's knuckles, carefully settling his hand back down and snuggling him close. "I didn't notice until I was done, I cut them too close. Sousuke, I hurt him...!"

Blinking at the desperation in her tone, Sousuke internally heaved a sigh of relief that that's all it was. He gave his wife an encouraging smile and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Kaname. He's fine, don't worry about it."

"He won't stop crying!"

"He's probably wet or something. Let me take him while you calm down, okay? I promise, he's all right."

She looked reluctant to hand him over, but after a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, she gave in with a nod. Sousuke eased the child into his arms. Once he was sure the boy was settled, he gripped Kaname's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she forced a smile and a nod. He leaned in for a kiss, and as he pulled away, he looked down at their now-quiet son with an odd expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"I think he's just hungry."

Kaname looked down to the boy. The sight before her startled a laugh from her, and she shook her head with a relieved grin. The boy turned his head to face his mother, giving her a view of the wet spot on Sousuke's shirt where the child had tried to latch onto his father's nipple. "I guess that's all it was. I don't think he's going to get much out of you, I'll take him back now."

Voice dry, Sousuke responded blandly, "Good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be based on real life experiences with my 2-week old. XD Roughly, anyways.


End file.
